Once More With Feeling!
by chels48
Summary: Season Four revisited and rewritten, as I think it should have been.


Disclaimer: I don't own, so don't sue.

A/N: Oops! I'm breaking the rules!Yes, it's inscript format, and yes it's only a matter of time before this gets deleted, but until then- Enjoy! This is basically my vision of how season four should have gone, but didn't. I went a little crazy with the length. Tell me if you think it's waaay too long, and maybe I'll cut the next chapters into segments or something. Oh yes, this will also be posted on & White & Read- Gilmore Girls Fanfic Archive) Happy reading!

..:OPENS with RORY and LORELAI driving down the streets of Stars Hallow. The car is packed with suitcases and bags. They both look very tired:..

LORELAI: What time is it?

RORY: (looks at watch) 3:37.

LORELAI: In the morning!

RORY: (Looks out the window. It's dark outside) Apparently.

LORELAI: But I thought we were supposed to get home at noon.

RORY: (yawns) I guess we calculated the time difference wrong.

LORELAI: (pause) Or maybe it really is noon and while we were gone, Stars Hollow suffered some kind of natural disaster that has eliminated any and all sunlight from now until forever.

RORY: (deadpan) Maybe.

LORELAI: Do you think we're the last ones left?

RORY: We might be.

LORELAI: (glances over at RORY) You're very indecisive.

RORY: I haven't slept in 28 hours.

LORELAI: Has it really been that long?

RORY: Yep.

LORELAI: Wow.

RORY: Yep.

..:OPENING CREDITS:..

..:OPEN outside the Gilmore House. LORELAI is attempting to carry all the bags in at once. RORY is sitting on the porch steps watching LORELAI with her head propped up on her hands:..

RORY: You're going to kill yourself.

LORELAI: (out of breath) Yeah, well, at least you'll have an interesting story to tell at my funeral. (pause) You could help, you know.

RORY: Pass.

LORELAI: Rory, I am your mother. And as your mother, I command you to come help me with these bags. Half of them are yours anyway.

RORY: (doesn't move) Why can't we just wait until the morning to unpack?

LORELAI: It is the morning!

RORY: No, it's 4 o'clock in the morning. That hardly constitutes as being in themorning realm. Especially when you've been deprived of sleep for over a day and you're a Gilmore.

LORELAI: You're lazy.

RORY: I'm tired.

LORELAI: But you're young, you don't get tired.

RORY: No, apparently _you_ don't get tired.

LORELAI: (sighs) I can't believe you're not going to help me!

RORY: Oh, don't get all dramatic.

LORELAI: (deadpan) Hey, are there laws against child abandonment in Connecticut?

RORY: I'm 18.

LORELAI: Great! So I can kick you out without going to jail?

RORY: (stands) I'm going inside now.

LORELAI: Ugh, fine. But don't think that just because you're going inside, I'm going to give up! Because I'm not! I'll stay out here all night if I have to!

RORY: Uh huh. Have fun. goes inside and shuts the door

(The camera closes in on LORELAI. She groans and struggles to add yet another bag to the growing pile outside the car.)

..:First Commercial Break:..

..:OPEN inside the Gilmore House. It's daytime. RORY emerges from her room and walks outside. She trips over a pile of suitcases positioned in front of the door. As she walks to the mailbox, the camera shows various bags and packages strewn across the yard. RORY gets a huge stack of mail out of the mailbox and goes back inside. LORELAI is now sitting at the kitchen table with her head down. There is a pot of coffee next to her:..

RORY: (sits down at the table and looks at LORELAI) Um, mom?

LORELAI: Shh...I have a hangover.

RORY: (rolls eyes) You're not drunk.

LORELAI: (sits up and looks at RORY) Oh yeah? Well then explain this feeling I'm having. This gross, nauseous, headachy, painful feeling.

RORY: Well, you feel gross because youhaven't showered in two days. You feel nauseous because of the chicken they served on the plane that was completely disgusting but you ate anyway because you're stubborn and never listen to me. And I think the last two can be blamed solely on jet lag and sleep deprivation.

LORELAI: Oh.Right.

RORY: (pours herself a cup of coffee and takes a sip) You did a very nice job unpacking by the way. I love to share my clothes with nature.

LORELAI: (grins) Good, I'm glad. Because they're going to stay out there until next October because they're heavy and big and there's a lot of them and I'm tired of trying to move them all.

RORY: Now that's what I'm talking about! Forget being self sufficient women!

LORELAI: Amen sister! (pause) Eh, I'll just call Luke later. He'll help us.

RORY: Yeah, he'll want to help. I bet he missed us.

LORELAI: Who couldn't miss us?

RORY: Nobody couldn't miss us. It's impossible.

LORELAI: (laughs) Hey, what's all that mail?

RORY: (picks it up and starts going through it) Mostly junk and the postcards we sent ourselves.

LORELAI: I can't believe how incredibly expensive it is to ship a post card half way around the world!

RORY: Fed Ex definitely made a nice chunk of change with us. (takes a piece of mail out of the pile and holds it up) Hey, did we send ourselves this?

LORELAI: I don't know, where is it from?

RORY: It doesn't have a return address on it.

LORELAI: Well, I don't think it's from us because after we tried to send ourselves the oversized picture of me and you in front of the Eiffel tower wearing Dr. Seuss hats, we decided to stick to post cards, remember?

RORY: Oh yeah. looks at the envelope again Do you think it's a bomb?

LORELAI: I don't know...we did manage to make a lot of enemies in Berlin.

RORY: I'll just open it really slowly then.

LORELAI: Yes, that will prevent the bomb from blowing up.

(RORY tears open the envelope and pulls out a sheet of paper)

LORELAI: (gasps) Is it a message that's going to self destruct in 10 seconds?

RORY: (shakes her head slightly) No...it's...not a bomb.

LORELAI: Well what is it then?

RORY: (pause) It's a letter...from Jess.

LORELAI: (stunned) Oh.

RORY: Yeah.

LORELAI: Well...what does it say?

RORY: (softly) Um...not a lot. It looks like he was in a rush or something. Uh, he just says that he's ok and that he's um...he's sorry for leaving the way he did. And...he hopes that I understand.

LORELAI: Understand?

RORY: Uh huh.

LORELAI: He hopes you understand?

RORY: That's what it says.

LORELAI: Understand what? Leaving without saying goodbye? Not taking you to the prom?

RORY: Mom. I know what he did. You don't have to remind me, ok?

LORELAI: I know, I'm sorry. He just has a lot of nerve, you know? (pause) So, do you?

RORY: Do I what?

LORELAI: Do you understand?

RORY: I don't know. I guess I can understand the whole leaving town to see his dad thing. But I don't understand why he couldn't just tell me that. I _would_ have understood.

LORELAI: Aw, honey. Are you okay?

RORY: (takes a deep breath) Yeah. I guess. It's just weird...I mean, why does he wait until now to say something? And why didn't he put a return address? Did he think I was going to track him down and drag him back here?

LORELAI: (shakes her head) I don't know. But who knows when he actually sent that. We _have_ been gone for over a month. Maybe it's been sitting in the mailbox ever since the day we left.

RORY: (sighs) Maybe...it doesn't matter anyway. He's gone, right? And he's not coming back, so let's just move on.

LORELAI: (grins) You know what might help you move on?

RORY: What?

LORELAI: Breakfast at Luke's!

RORY: (rolls her eyes) Greeeat.

LORELAI: Come on! You can't take out your anger on the diner! It's not his fault! He just sits there all day, letting people come and go as they please. He gives them yummy food. _And_ he has the happy happy coffee! Remember the happy happy coffee?

RORY: (sighs) Yes, I remember the happy happy coffee.

LORELAI: And you know that if you keep me away from the happy happy coffee, some serious butt-whooping is inevitable.

RORY: Fine, we can go to Luke's. But only if you stop calling it the happy happy coffee. (pauses) And if you never say "butt-whooping" again.

LORELAI: Deal! (stands up) Now go get dressed! And hurry!

..:CUT to Luke's Diner. RORY and LORELAI are coming through the door. LUKE suddenly appears by their side and pushes them back out into the street:..

LORELAI: (to LUKE) What the hell are you doing?

RORY: (to LUKE) Yeah, what's up?

LUKE: (looks around nervously) Uh, nothing. (pause) Hey! You're back! Early!

RORY: Just two days early.

LUKE: That's pretty early.

LORELAI: (laughs and gives LUKE a weird look) What's going on, Luke?

LUKE: What do you mean?

LORELAI: I mean, why did you just push us out of the diner? Do you realize how dangerous that was? We have been deprived of a decent cup of coffee for a good month and a half. Let me just go ahead and say that I cannot be held responsible for my actions right now.

LUKE: (laughs nervously) Well, how about I go in and get the coffee and bring it to your house? After all, I'm sure you guys are tired.

LORELAI: Luke, why won't you let us in the diner?

LUKE: I'm not _not_ letting you in. You can go in if you want.

LORELAI: Ok, then get out of my way. (grabs RORY's arm and tries to move around LUKE)

LUKE: (sidesteps them and blocks the door) Wait!

RORY: (groans) Luke, come on! We're starving here. Just let us in! Please?

LORELAI: Yeah Luke, please?

LUKE: (sighs) I can't.

RORY: (whiney) Why not?

LUKE: I can't tell you.

LORELAI: (covers her face with her hands) I think I'm going to pass out.

RORY: (pointedly) Luke! Mom is about to pass out!

LORELAI: (dramatically) Everything's spinning and multiplied by 12,000!

RORY: (to LUKE) That is not a good sign.

LUKE: (sighs) I'm sorry, but I can't let you in the diner and I can't tell you why I can't let you in the diner. So just go home and I'll bring you some food in a few minutes, ok?

RORY: But-

LUKE: I'll bring pie.

LORELAI: (suddenly looks up) Pie?

RORY: We like pie.

LORELAI: And pancakes. We like pancakes too.

RORY: Oh! And chili fries. We _love_ chili fries!

LUKE: How about I just bring you one of everything?

LORELAI: (to RORY) Did he really say that or am I delusional?

RORY: (amazed) I think he really said it.

(LORELAI and RORY begin walking down the street. LUKE breathes a sigh of relief and goes back into the diner. LORELAI and RORY are passing Miss Patty's Dance Studio and she calls out to them.)

MISS PATTY: Girls!

(LORELAI and RORY walk into the studio.)

LORELAI: Hi Patty!

MISS PATTY: You're back early!

RORY: (glances at LORELAI) Just two days early.

MISS PATTY: You haven't been to the diner yet, have you?

LORELAI: We just came from there actually.

MISS PATTY: So you know?

RORY: We know that Luke is acting crazy.

LORELAI: Yeah, he wouldn't let us in. pause What's going on, Patty?

MISS PATTY: (looks guilty) Oh, well. I shouldn't say.

RORY: That's never stopped you before.

MISS PATTY: Yes, well...this is different.

LORELAI: Different how?

MISS PATTY: (looks nervously over her shoulder towards the diner) Luke made me promise not to tell.

LORELAI: And you're actually going to keep that promise?

MISS PATTY: Well...

RORY: (to LORELAI, excitedly) She's cracking.

(MISS PATTY glances towards the diner again and sees LUKE walking towards them, looking angry.)

MISS PATTY: Oh no.

RORY: What's wrong? (turns around and realizes Miss Patty is looking at Luke) Whoa, he looks mad.

MISS PATTY: (flustered) Oh no, I forgot! I have...an appointment that I'm late for. I'll see you girls later. Welcome home and all. (walks into the studio and slides the door shut)

(LUKE reaches LORELAI and RORY.)

LUKE: I thought I told you two to go home!

LORELAI: (innocent) We were going home! But we got sidetracked by Miss Patty.

LUKE: Did she say anything? I swear to god, if she said anything...

RORY: She didn't tell us anything, Luke. It was very un-Miss Patty-like behavior.

LORELAI: Yeah, chill Sherlock. We don't know anything.

LUKE: (looks skeptical) Ok...just, go home like I told you to before. I'll be there in a few minutes.

LORELAI: Fine. Bye.

(LORELAI and RORY walk away. LUKE waits until he sees them turn down the street to their house before he walks back to the diner.)

..:Second Commercial Break:..

..:OPEN to the Gilmore House. RORY is in the kitchen, flipping through a magazine. LORELAI is outside on the porch, looking out into the driveway. The door between them is open, allowing them to see and hear each other:..

LORELAI: (yelling) Where is he?

RORY: (yelling back) I don't know.

LORELAI: He said he'd be here _soon_. An hour later is not _soon_.

RORY: Well he did say he was bringing one of everything. I'm sure that takes a long time to cook.

LORELAI: (walks back into the house) Cook? Who said anything about having to cook the food?

RORY: I think it was implied.

LORELAI: Well we should have been more specific! No cooking the food!

RORY: Raw eggs do sound appetizing.

(LORELAI opens the refrigerator and starts pulling everything out.)

RORY: Ok, I wasn't serious about the eggs. (pause) What are you doing?

LORELAI: (says matter-of-factly) I'm preventing cannibalism.

RORY: How, by giving yourself food poisoning? (gets up and stops LORELAI from taking more food out) You can't eat that stuff. It's been in the refrigerator for months.

LORELAI: (sighs) You're right.

RORY: Good, now just sit down and keep your hands in your lap. I'm sure Luke will be here any minute.

LORELAI: Fine.

(LORELAI and RORY sit in silence for a few moments, just staring at each other.)

LORELAI: Do you think Luke will ever let us leave the house again?

(RORY doesn't answer. The doorbell suddenly rings and LORELAI jumps up and runs to the door, letting LUKE come in. He has four bags of food gathered in his arms.)

LORELAI: You're late!

LUKE: I'm here.

LORELAI: You're still late.

LUKE: I have food.

LORELAI: You're still late.

LUKE: Food takes time to cook, unless you wanted raw hamburgers.

(RORY comes out of the kitchen and into the living room with a triumphant smile on her face.)

RORY: Ha! I told you it was because the food had to cook!

LORELAI: Oh, don't gloat.

LUKE: (struggling to hold the bags) Hey, do you think I could have some help here?

LORELAI: (gasps) You expect us to help you after you were late?

RORY: (rolls her eyes) Here, I'll help you Luke. (takes a bag and walks into the kitchen)

(LUKE and LORELAI follow behind. LUKE puts the food down on the table and begins taking it out of the bags.)

LORELAI: (notices the amount of food being put on the table and squeals excitedly) You are soo beyond forgiven for being late!

RORY: Yeah Luke, this is great.

(RORY and LORELAI sit down at the table and start eating. LUKE stands awkwardly in the kitchen.)

LORELAI: (notices LUKE and laughs) Ok, what's going on?

LUKE: What do you mean?

LORELAI: I mean, first you kick us out of the diner, then you send us home because we were talking to Miss Patty, and now you're standing there all nervous, looking like you have something to say but don't know how to say it. (gasps) Luke, are you pregnant?

LUKE: What?

LORELAI: What? It's not unheard of. Arnold Schwarzenegger did it.

LUKE: Arnold Schwarzenegger is also the governor of California. You think I can do that too?

RORY: (looks up from her food and grins) If he can do it, anyone can.

(There's a momentary silence.)

LORELAI: (to LUKE) So?

LUKE: So what?

LORELAI: (groans) So what's up? Why are you being so weird?

RORY: Yeah, you've kept us in suspense long enough, so spill.

LUKE: Uh...(looks like he's about to say something, but then shakes his head) It's nothing.

LORELAI: Luke.

LUKE: (relents) Ok, it is something. But I can't tell you what that something is. Not yet anyway. Who knows, maybe in a few days I won't have to tell you anything because there'll be nothing to tell anymore.

LORELAI: (looks confused) O...k.

LUKE: Anyway, I should get going.

LORELAI: Thanks for the food.

RORY: Yeah, thanks. It's great.

LUKE: (waves his hand) No problem...hey, can you do me a favor?

LORELAI: (to RORY) Uh oh, those words are never good.

LUKE: Just...call me before you come to the diner, ok? Just for the next few days.

(RORY and LORELAI exchange looks.)

LORELAI: Um, yeah. Sure, ok. We'll call you.

LUKE: (relieved) Ok then. Good. Thanks. I'll see you. walks out the door and turns back around Hey, you do know that there's about 15 different pieces of luggage in your front yard, right?

RORY: Oh, believe me. We know.

LUKE: Ok, well bye. (he leaves)

(LORELAI and RORY stare at each other in silence for a few moments.)

LORELAI: Wow.

RORY: Yeah.

LORELAI: Luke is acting crazy.

RORY: He always acts crazy.

LORELAI: Yeah, but not this kind of crazy. His usual craziness consists of rants and raves about Taylor and the town and pretty much everything, in general. But _this_ crazy is just..._crazy_.

RORY: Do you think something happened while we were gone?

LORELAI: Like what?

RORY: I don't know...like giant pods started growing everywhere and people suddenly started to seem...different. But not different in an obvious way, just different in a way only some people can see. Like dogs and high pitches or Haley Joel Osment and dead people.

LORELAI: Hm, maybe.

RORY: It's weird.

LORELAI: It's _very_ weird.

RORY: (pause) It's good to be back though.

(LORELAI smiles and nods her head in agreement. They both continue to eat.)

..:Third Commercial Break:..

..:OPEN at the Gilmore House. It's the next morning and LORELAI is looking around the living room for her keys:..

RORY: (enters from her room, still in her pajamas) Found em' yet?

LORELAI: (stops looking under the couch and stands up straight) Yes, I just love that particular position.

RORY: Dirty! And, you're crabby.

LORELAI: (sighs) I'm late.

RORY: I'm aware.

LORELAI: I'm late for _work._ (sighs again and plops down on the couch) I don't want to go to work.

RORY: But you like your job.

LORELAI: I like Europe better.

RORY: But you'll get to see Sookie and Jackson and Michel.

(LORELAI groans.)

RORY: Ok, so I can understand the lack of enthusiasm for Michel, but you love Sookie. And you love Jackson.

LORELAI: I know...

RORY: So get up and go.

LORELAI: I still don't know where my keys are.

RORY: Have you checked the cookie jar?

LORELAI: Why would they be inside Camilla Jane?

RORY: I don't know, it was just a suggestion.

(LORELAI gets up and walks to the kitchen. She pulls out a cookie jar in the shape of a Hawaiian hula dancer and looks inside.)

LORELAI: (yelling to RORY) Nope, they're not in here.

RORY: (off screen, in the living room) Hey, I found them!

(LORELAI greets RORY in the living room. She's holding up the keys triumphantly.)

RORY: They were under the couch.

LORELAI: But I looked there!

RORY: (starts pushing her to the door) Just go to work.

LORELAI: Wait. (makes RORY stop) What are you doing today?

RORY: I'll probably head over to Lane's for a while and catch up. Why?

LORELAI: Meet me at the inn for lunch. I'm sure Sookie has made a ton of food for our homecoming and I don't think I feel like dealing with super-crazy Luke today.

RORY: (grins) Ok, I'll be there around one.

LORELAI: (walking out the door, calling over her shoulder) You can bring Lane if you want!

..:CUT to outside LANE's house. RORY knocks on the door and MRS. KIM answers:..

MRS. KIM: Hello Rory.

RORY: Hi Mrs. Kim. Is Lane home?

MRS. KIM: Yes, she's upstairs. (she doesn't move to let RORY in)

RORY: Well, can I come in?

MRS KIM: Why?

RORY: Because I've been gone all summer and I haven't been able to talk to her in over a month.

MRS. KIM: (pause) Alright, come in.

RORY: Thank you.

(RORY walks up the stairs and knocks on LANE's door. LANE answers and squeals when she sees RORY.)

LANE: Agh! Rory! You're back! LANE (hugs RORY and pulls her into the room, shutting the door behind them)

(RORY looks around the room and notices it's covered with art and crafts materials—glue, construction paper, glitter, scissors, etc.)

RORY: Huh, this is always what I pictured Martha Stewart's house to look like.

LANE: (laughs bitterly) Welcome to my summer vacation.

RORY: What is all this?

(RORY and LANE maneuver their way around the clutter and sit on the bed.)

LANE: It's for Stars Hollow's First Annual Outdoor Bingo Competition.

RORY: You're kidding.

LANE: Oh no, I would never kid about something like that. Taylor came up with the idea at last week's town meeting and he decided it would be cheaper if someone made the bingo cards instead of buying them.

RORY: And you're that someone?

LANE: Mama volunteered me. I think it's supposed to be a form of punishment because she found one of Foo Fighters cd a few weeks ago.

RORY: I'm so sorry.

LANE: (shrugs) It's actually not that bad. I think I may be a closet crafts person at heart.

RORY: And all this time you've been hiding cd's in your closet.

LANE: (laughs) Why are we talking about this? You're the one who just got back from Europe! Tell me everything!

RORY: Everything?

LANE: I have glitter permanently attached to my hands. Placate me.

RORY: (smiles) Ok, well-

LANE: (her eyes go wide and she gasps) Oh my god! I just realized! You're back early!

RORY: Why does everyone keep saying that? We were just two days early!

LANE: So I take it you don't know? (shakes her head) Of course you don't know. You've been here for ten minutes and haven't said anything about it and if you had any idea what I was talking about, you would be talking to me about _that_ instead of listening to me go on and on about arts and crafts.

RORY: Lane! Stop! Now please, explain.

LANE: (looks guilty) I don't know if I can.

RORY: Oh come on! Now I know that something is going on and it's evident that the only people in town who don't know about it are me and mom. And I really wish that people would stop doing this and just tell me what's going on because I'm starting to get the feeling it has something to do with me. (looks at LANE expectantly)

LANE: I'm sorry, Rory.

RORY: (stands up) You're not going to tell me, are you?

LANE: You know I want to...but I can't.

RORY: (frustrated) Why not?

LANE: I just...I just can't, ok? I promised I wouldn't say anything.

RORY: But you're supposed to be my best friend! Your loyalties are supposed to be with me!

LANE: (stands) They are!

RORY: No, they're not! Because if they were, you would realize that I'm freaking out right now and you would tell me the truth! (opens the door and exits)

..:CUT to the Gilmore House. RORY is laying on the couch, listening to the TV. LORELAI comes through the front door and greets her:..

LORELAI: Hey! You never came by for lunch.

RORY: (not looking up) Sorry, I forgot.

LORELAI: (lifts RORY's legs and sits next to her) Are you ok?

RORY: (sighs) Me and Lane had a fight.

LORELAI: Already? We've only been back for a day and a half.

RORY: I know, but I went over there and she did the whole "Oh my god, you haven't heard? Sorry, I can't tell you" thing that everyone seems to be so fond of these days. And I know it's about me...or maybe us even, and it just bothered me that no one will tell me the truth. I mean, your best friend is supposed to tell you the truth no matter what, right?

LORELAI: Well...yes.

RORY: You hesitated. Why did you hesitate?

LORELAI: No, I just think that we don't know all the details.

RORY: Because no one will tell us anything!

LORELAI: But you have to look at the big picture. Do you think Lane would purposely keep something from you unless she thought it was really necessary?

RORY: Well...no.

LORELAI: And the same goes for Luke too.

RORY: But it's just so aggravating! Doesn't it bother you to know that there's something going on that you don't know about?

LORELAI: Of course it does. But I'm sure we'll find out eventually and you just have to remember that everyone has your best interest at heart.

RORY: (sighs) I know. pause So how was your day?

LORELAI: Eh, it sucked. Sookie wasn't expecting us to be back for another day and a half so she hadn't made any homecoming food, and Michel...well, he was Michel.

RORY: I miss Europe.

LORELAI: (sighs) Me too, baby. (pause) We can pretend we're in Europe!

RORY: (grins) How are we going to do that?

LORELAI: Uh, we can rent European Vacation, EuroTrip, and Just Married!

RORY: (raises eyebrows) Just Married?

LORELAI: Yeah, they're in Europe for their honeymoon. Duh.

RORY: Oh well, of course. Hey, what do you want to do about food?

LORELAI: Hm, pizza?

RORY: (nods head) Because it's Italian!

LORELAI: Exactly!

RORY: Hey, and maybe we can stop by Luke's and pick up some _French_ fries.

LORELAI: Good idea! Ok, we need to divide and conquer. I'll get the pizza; you hit Luke's and the video store.

RORY: Excellent.

..:CUT to RORY walking out of the video store. She has a bag of movies in her hands. She reaches the diner and prepares to go in, but stops when she sees it's dark inside. She checks her watch, making sure it's not closing time. It's not. She shrugs her shoulders and goes in, walking up to the counter and looking around the empty diner. She has her back to the counter and doesn't see when JESS suddenly appears out of the backroom. He sees her and accidentally knocks over the toaster, causing RORY to scream and jump around. They stare at each other:..

JESS: Sorry, didn't mean to surprise.

RORY: (she gasps and then stutters) I forgot to call.

JESS: Excuse me?

RORY: I forgot to call. Luke told me to call before I came to the diner and I forgot to call. And now I think I'm beginning to understand why he wanted me to call.

(RORY shakes her head and turns around, preparing to leave. JESS watches her head for the door. He sighs and grabs her arm.)

JESS: Wait.

RORY: (turns around, yanking her arm away) What are you doing here?

JESS: (falters) I...

RORY: What? You what?

JESS: I just...I came back.

(They both stand still, refusing to look at each other.)

RORY: (finally looks at him) Why?

JESS: What?

RORY: Why did you come back? What happened to California?

JESS: It just didn't work out there.

RORY: So you came back here? Why would you do that? And after you sent me that letter and everything!

JESS: I sent that a long time ago. I didn't think I would be coming back.

RORY: (throws her hands up in frustration) So why are you here?

JESS: (yells) Because...(softly) I love you Rory.

(RORY looks shocked and doesn't answer. JESS takes a step closer and tentatively kisses her. She kisses back and they grow more passionate. Suddenly RORY pushes him away and steps back, keeping distance between them.)

RORY: (tearfully) No! You're not allowed to do that. You can't just come back and think that everything is ok or that things are suddenly going to be the way they used to be. Because they're not. You messed up and now everything is messed up and I don't know if I even want to try to fix it because I'm starting to think it was all a mistake anyway.

JESS: Rory-

RORY: (sighs and says softly) Don't. It's not worth it anymore.

(RORY exits. The door closes softly behind her and JESS stands there for a second. He shakes his head and retreats back upstairs.)

..:Fourth Commercial Break:..

..:OPEN at the Gilmore House. LORELAI is setting up the pizza on the coffee table when RORY enters. She heads straight for the couch and plops down:..

LORELAI: (with her back to RORY, still setting up the food) Ok, I've got the pizza. Extra extra cheese and pepperonis. I also got some mozzarella and bread sticks. Did you get the fries?

(LORELAI turns around and looks at RORY. RORY looks up.)

RORY: (tearfully) I think I know what the big secret was now.

(LORELAI sits down next to RORY. She puts her arm around her shoulders and strokes her hair.)

..:FADE OUT:..

..:END CREDITS:..


End file.
